


to get what he wants

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [54]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Incest, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex, but onesided, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Piers tends to want what he can't have, but Gloria makes it easy, at least.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Commissions [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	to get what he wants

**Author's Note:**

> A commission that I hope I pulled off and I hope they enjoy!

Despite how quiet she can be, Gloria really is a sweet kid, beneath it all. It’s important that Piers doesn’t think about that too much, before he starts thinking about other quiet yet sweet deep down kids that he knows, before he starts making comparisons when he knows that he absolutely should not do that.

There are a lot of things that he absolutely should not be doing, and fucking the cute challenger who is way too young for him- his little sister’s age, for fuck’s sake, still a teenager- is definitely one of those things. But he’s drawn to her from the moment she finds her way into town, following Marnie past the block that his trainers set up in a misguided chance to help, and the way she battles him, with a quiet confidence that doesn’t contain any arrogance, just assurance on her knowledge and her team, leaves him far too curious about her.

She’s cute, doesn’t talk much and just wants to get right down to it, but she’s a friend of Marnie’s- one of her rivals, sure, but a friend- and he can see through their few interactions what kind of person she is. The kind of person he wants to get to know better, even though he knows damn well that he shouldn’t. He’s getting worse about all of this lately, probably because of stress or because he’s been lonely, or some combination of the two. Either way, he’s getting worse, and meeting Gloria may just prove to be too much for him to handle.

But what makes it the hardest on him, what makes it impossible to forget about, what makes him want to do what he definitely shouldn’t, is the way that Gloria looks at him. She isn’t easy to read, he can imagine, but she’s still young, and there are some things that no one her age can avoid showing right on their face. Despite her quiet nature, there is something there, a change in her expression and a different look in her eyes.

It’s there before they battle, disappearing only as she focuses on the matter at hand, and then after, when he shakes her hand and gives her her badge, there’s that look in her eyes again and, up close, he can see how her cheeks flush when they touch hands. She has a crush on him, and heaven help him, he might not be strong enough to resist that.

In fact, the only reason he  _ is _ able to resist is because Marnie has her own battle to do, and he has to focus on not allowing himself to go too easy on his little sister. He has no time to think about asking Gloria if she wants to stay and rest up for a while, nor would he want to do something like that in front of Marnie. If anything, he would rather Marnie take some time to rest at home before continuing, but he knows that won’t happen, and he doesn’t want her to see her older brother hitting on anyone, least of all a friend of hers. Least of all someone her own age.

He doesn’t want his sister thinking that he’s a complete sleaze, even if he definitely feels like one most of the time.

So Gloria is on her way, and his lingering lust for her is able to fade, giving way to his usual torment and the usual loneliness that has plagued him since Marnie left on her journey, or perhaps even before that.

It won’t be long before he’ll have to head to Wyndon for the championship finals, where he might be facing one of them; Marnie or Gloria, or one of their other rivals, provided they all make it past Raihan. If Gloria is there, he should probably avoid her, and not let himself get distracted from the match itself. The chances of him making it far are pretty slim, but he wants to put on the best show he can. Hardly the time to be thinking about some teenager, but then, he doesn’t think there’s ever a good time for that.

Soon after Gloria is gone, Marnie is gone too, not thinking twice about his offer to stay for the night so that she can sleep in her own room before she heads off to Hammerlocke. He can’t be too disappointed when she’s making a name for herself out there, and making everyone back home so proud, but he can’t wait for the championship, so he can see her in action again.

And still, he keeps thinking about seeing Gloria again.

~X~

Naturally, he roots for Marnie against Gloria in the first match of the semi-finals. She holds her own, but in the end, she isn’t able to overcome her rival, with Gloria progressing to the next round. Still, Marnie doesn’t take it too hard, and swallows her disappointment as she joins Piers to watch the next match.

She tells him that she’s just going to try harder in the future, and that she’s going to take some time to decide what she wants to do from here, but for now, she’s thinking about cheering Gloria on to the end. He hopes that she’s thinking about coming home for good.

The rest of the day passes by in a blur for the both of them. There’s Gloria’s match against the champion’s younger brother, where she once again comes out on top, securing herself a spot in the next day’s bracket. Piers wonders if he will have a chance to battle her again, and wonders just how far she’s going to make it. If Marnie is going to cheer for her, then so will he, though she does admit that she’d like it if he beat Gloria to get some revenge for her.

“You know I’ll try my best,” he replies, and he means it.

And then everything happens, with Leon requesting Piers tell his brother and Gloria why he’s going to be late for dinner, the two of them getting worried, Hop somehow roping Piers into helping, Piers not being able to resist causing some ruckus with a stick-in-the-mud like Oleana, Marnie and the rest of his trainers following along because he does, until it’s over and it’s late, and everyone is thoroughly exhausted. Gloria and the two brothers go off to finally have their late dinner, and Piers makes sure Marnie gets to bed without any issue, and then he’s alone.

Just like always.

They’re all in the same hotel, all the gym leaders and all the challengers. Marnie’s room isn’t far from Gloria’s, because the challengers were all put on the same floor, near each other. He has an excuse, if one of the other challengers opened the door, if he guessed wrong when trying to find her room, because he could say he got turned around, an honest mistake.

_ I’m just looking for Marnie. _

It’s late enough now that Gloria should be back in her room, and with his excuse in mind, he makes his move, surveying the rooms surrounding Marnie’s and taking his guess at which one Gloria will be in, basing it on the assumption that their rooms were assigned in an alphabetic order. If it isn’t her, he has an excuse and can try again in a few minutes. He shouldn’t even try the first time, but he knocks.

On the very first try, Gloria opens the door, looking a little dazed, like she was trying to fall asleep. This is the part where he should apologize and tell  _ her _ he was just looking Marnie, his last chance to get out of this before he takes it too far, a chance that he already knows he isn’t going to take.

“Can I come in?” he asks, and she slowly stares up at him, finally beginning to process who it is outside her door, and what he’s asking of her.

“I...yeah,” she says. He knew she would let him in, what with that obvious crush and all. She steps back so that he can enter the room, and as the door falls shut behind him, he knows that there’s no turning back for him now. He knows better, and she’s such a good kid, too innocent for someone like him to get his hands on, but he is only so strong. He can only hold back from so much, and if this is where he falters...well, he knows it could be a lot worse.

“Did you need something?” she asks, and he can see the confusion in her face. He can see her wondering what reason someone like him could have for coming to her room this late. She’s probably thinking that there’s no way he’s here for anything indecent, while probably wishing for exactly that. And here he is, to take advantage of it.

Rather than verbally answering her, he leans down to pull her into a kiss, diving right in without hesitating anymore. If she resists, he will back off, but as it is, he doesn’t think she will. He doesn’t think she’ll resist, not when it probably seems like a dream come true to her, and with that in mind, how can he truly worry about it?

At the end of the day, if he took the time to get to know Gloria, he thinks he would fall for her either way. He isn’t just using her to ease his loneliness because it’s convenient; she’s attractive, he likes her, and if he had to put it simply, he would probably say that she’s his type. Not that he has ever dwelled on what his type might be for very long.

Now that he has her, he can admit to himself that this isn’t just to ease his loneliness at all, but because it is her, because he wanted her. It’s nice to be able to want something and to have it, and as Gloria melts into his kiss, he knows that he has her. She presses her body, slender and slight, close to his, and all of his concerns melt away. This is something that he can have, and this is something that he desperately wants.

Gloria kisses like someone who has never been kissed before, but spent a lot of time thinking about it. She’s been wanting this for a while, even before she knew that she wanted this with him, and he looks forward to being the one to finally give that to her. He doesn’t have to ask her if she has experience, because it is obvious that she doesn’t, and that only makes it better for him. The innocence behind the cool demeanor only makes her that much more appealing.

And does she ever play it cool, simply looking up at him with slightly parted lips when he breaks the kiss. If she’s flustered, she doesn’t show it, and he wonders if it was a fluke that he could easily read her well enough to understand that she wanted him before, or if she just wasn’t putting in the effort to hide it. Whatever the case, now she waits for him to clarify their direction.

“Don’t wanna keep you up before your big match,” he says, “but ya look like you could use some help unwinding.”

“That sounds nice,” she replies with a nod, but there’s a hint of pink in her cheeks again, betraying her true excitement. She doesn’t question why he’s here, she doesn’t question why he’s making a move on her, and she doesn’t question why he kissed her without ever asking if she wanted to be kissed.

All he wants to do is get her out of her dress, which she gladly lets him do, until he can look her over, top to bottom. She’s small, from the way he towers over her to the width of her shoulders to the way he can see the bones in her chest to the way she looks as if her figure hasn’t finished filling out yet, when she more than likely has nearly finished growing. Small and reserved and adorable, and everything he wants but can never have, except, because it’s Gloria, because it’s not  _ her _ , he can.

Piers can’t help but embrace her for a moment, and she’s stiff in his arms before she once again relaxes into it. “You’re beautiful,” he murmurs, and he really means it. He presses tight enough to her that she can feel how hard he is now, hoping that if he hasn’t made his intentions clear enough by now, then this will do the trick.

Gloria lays down for him when he asks her to, and he kisses along her neck, kissing a trail down and across her shoulders, leaving nibbles wherever he does, always tempted to leave a mark that will last, but holding himself back. She’ll be on television tomorrow, the whole region and then some would be able to see if he left a hickey on the champion hopeful, even if it’s unlikely anyone would know it was his handiwork. Better to let her keep up her air of innocence, better that no one even suspect she’s entertaining a late night guest before her big day.

It’s still  _ tempting _ , because for right now, she’s  _ his _ , and it would be so nice to leave some proof of that.

As his lips travel down, he soon finds one of her breasts, small and sensitive, or at least, judging from the way she tenses and arches her back when he brushes his lips over her nipple, he can assume that she’s sensitive. He lightly sucks at her, teasing her with his tongue until he can get her to moan, and her voice is soft and sweet, a sound that he doesn’t think anyone else has had the pleasure of hearing.

Piers gropes at her other breast with his hand, teasing her for a little while longer until he pulls his lips back to say, “I wanna make you feel real good.” Gloria simply squirms beneath him, her own needs obvious enough, and he moves down, kissing down her stomach until he is dropping lower, his face between her thighs.

She’s already so wet and he knows that it’s all for him, that she’s like this because she’s been waiting for him and she’s ready. Eager to taste her, he buries his tongue in her, and she gasps and whimpers for him, so cute and so sexy that he knows his patience won’t hold up much longer. Gloria is ready for him now, and he only lingers here for a few moments, just to make sure that he isn’t rushing things.

But of course he’s rushing things, there’s nothing about this that hasn’t been done in a rush.

He pulls back from her so that he can get his cock out, not bothering with undressing the rest of the way when that won’t be necessary for what she wants, for what they both want, and then he’s back on top of her, pinning her hands above her head and pressing the tip right against her. She’s hardly said anything the entire time, but when he pauses for just a moment, she breathes, “ _ Please _ .”

That’s the only encouragement Piers needs to push into her, holding his breath without even realizing it as he forces himself to take it slow, reminding himself again and again that she’s a virgin, that he can’t just take this at whatever pace he wants. He can’t let his own overwhelming and agonizing lust take control of the situation, no matter how fucking  _ badly _ he needs this.

So he slows, giving her time to take him at her own pace, muttering to her as he does, telling her to relax, that she’s doing good, even that he’s proud of her once or twice, but he tries to swallow that one back. Gloria’s ragged breathing is the only sound he hears from her, and though her body is tense, she soon relaxes into it, absolutely taking it like a champ.

Piers holds her wrists above her head as he sinks into her, and when she looks up at him without a hint of pain in her expression, with a look in her eyes that he can only describe as needy, he tightens his grip on her and begins pushing forward, moving inside of her. Her ragged breaths fade back into those soft, sweet moans that send jolts of excitement down his spine, and his self-control, so well maintained up until now, finally begins to slip.

She’s beautiful, her eyes drifting closed as he drives into her, jerking his hips with more and more frantic energy. Even now, she’s quiet, never crying out or screaming his name like some of his previous lovers.  _ This _ is what he wants, the hint of a peaceful smile on her face, the ghost of a moan on his lips, as he fucks her into the mattress.

Even despite his own impatience and his inability to maintain control for long, Gloria is the first to come, her peaceful expression faltering as she bites her lips, her eyes wide open and head tipping back a bit as she arches her back and gasps, short and sharp. He can barely hold back, feeling the tension and release, the pulses and contractions, and it is all he can do to pull out of her before he is done in.

Piers manages to avoid making too much of a mess when he comes, relaxing next to Gloria as he tries to catch his breath. Now, it’s hard to know quite what to say; he could tell her that that was good, but he’d rather wait to hear if she thought the same. He could ask if that was her first time, but he’s afraid asking something with such an obvious answer might embarrass her.

He could ask her what the hell a good kid like her would want with some creep like him, but then he might have to admit what a creep like him wants with a good kid like her, and he’d rather things stay simple between them.

In the end, not much is said about it, but Gloria is content and so is he, and he remains with her until she falls asleep, before cleaning himself up and heading back to his own room. He’s got a big day tomorrow, where he might even have a chance to battle her again, but he’ll have to put everything that’s happened tonight behind him until that’s all said and done.

After that, however, he thinks he’ll be seeing Gloria again. It’s nice to be able to want something, and to actually be able to have it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
